Ranger Rap
by Russelllnking
Summary: Ranger did this. Not me. he took his time and effort for this enjoy it peeps.
Ranger Bizmuth Rap

Sweet child of mine your special

No Inklings on your level

This trail of ink you're swimming in

A long road to Inkopolis

(I am the fastest kraken) x3

That's the sound of our fate

About to go off, so get out of the cage

Pull your ink pack out of its case

All these games I've won, be bossing the days

I finally burst off to your base

Now I rise from the ground, all around it's the fame

Swimming around is always the same

Inklings are gonna fall out my way.

I'm covered in ink, showered by screams

If you ever see me, you'll get creamed

I'll empty my ink pack all over the place

Cause when I go down, I go down with a bag

How many squads are gonna have to be slain?

I'll make you guys graves, check out my Rank

All of these cowards are calling my name

I have no fear like if there is no shame

I'm all that remains, could be a legend

Cause you never faced on what I was chasin

Next thing you'll find out, who I'll be facin

I never expected I was this Amazing

Survivals a lesson, that's why I'm Profession

Heavy splating deco is my weapon

Squid jump, high up in the heavens

Just came down, no time for 7-11

Focused for protection

The zapfish, we'll defend it

And if ink is spilled in Piranha pit

The Fires of war will cleanse it

All on my own, there's so many of them

Just me VS a mob of octarians

Teammates I've lost, I'll never forget

Now kick up the kraken, fast as a jet

I sure want to be the best-known inkling

I don't wanna let you get free

I want to be feared as everyone's thinking

I only want to win all just for me

(I am the fastest kraken)x4

Grab my favorite gun, yo my weapon

Where's your team at? They be hiding

I got no shame, looting trash cans

Make a splatfest like a boss man

Gotten surrounded like so mad quick

Specials filled up- fully access

Shooting some noobs just for practice

If you got none I'll just have it

Cuz I'm speeding all day like no other

Next thing you'll be crying for your mother

Kraken up! Take you out if your able

Be like NOPE you can't get on my level

Don't ever forget they say that I'm special

Next stop, you can get off

Or was it connections lost

Swimming up and headshots

No sweat, threats gone

Just another target to check off

Guns spinning, Defense on

Rolling out better than your krakon

Always putting the bets on

All strikeouts, got the best luck

Every Octolings gonna get splatted

Inks everywhere like glass shatters

Head to your base, I'm number one

4 vs 1? Game on!

I sure want to be the best known inkling

I don't wanna let you get free

I want to be feared as everyone's thinking

I only want to win all just for me

(I am the fastest kraken)x4

My love is to be splatting

Come and feel this warmth of mine

These open arms are waiting

To splat ya while I say bye bye

Could this all be a dream?

Hanging out with inklings all to see

All of these guns are not what they seem

Meant to train us until we bleed

I know that I'll get to S class though

I'll pass every test like a MLG Pro

Got a whole lot of knowledge, so show respect

Splating Inkling, yeah they be good as dead

In rainmaker, gotten out numbered

Something like the octolings and the troopers

Dodging Ink, fast in a blur

That's nice points that you got sir

Spyke my sneaky cashier

Getting money like a massacre

Birds will be like scavengers

DJ Octavio in his octobot

I don't even need the heroshot

Hit you with a inkzooka in one shot

Nice sniper, I won't miss that

My skills said you can't dodge that

Callie, Marie, and Judd the white cat

Just a fair warning take a step back

I'll go through you quicker than a Kit-Kat

Welcome to inkopolis, full of smiling faces

Not the land of the octos, where the home of the squid is

I'm greater than the inklings

Splating till they get a rage quit

I know we're ain't the same

But turf war never changes

I sure want to be the best-known inkling

I don't want to let you get free

I want to be feared as everyone's thinking

I only want to win all just for me

(I am the fastest kraken) x4


End file.
